Sirens: Ignorance Was Never Bliss
by Dork Asian
Summary: "All the myths always concern only the heroes and the gods… They never talk about the monsters or how they were created. 'Ignorance is bliss' was a saying created by the gods… They never wanted their children to learn the truth... It will kill them if they knew…" (Rated T just to be safe)


_**Sirens: Ignorance Was Never Bliss**_

_**Summary**__**: "All the myths always concern only the heroes and the gods… They never talk about the monsters or how they were created. 'Ignorance is bliss' was a saying created by the gods… They never wanted their children to learn the truth... It will kill them if they knew…"**_

_**Melody is confused. She has spent most her life living in this quiet cottage, isolated from the outside world. Her mom said the world was full of evil and she wants Melody to be safe. Melody never complained and obeyed like a good daughter should. But, when she comes across a camp filled with kids with swords, Melody gets curious. But, why is her mom forbidding her from going near that camp?**_

_**Vanessa is a bookworm. She spends most of her time nose in books and watching her single mom's performances. She never knew her dad, since he was musician who went to Europe on a tour. Or, that's what her mom says. During a field trip to Long Island Sound, Vanessa finds an injured horse and meets a girl with startling, stormy-grey eyes. She should think this girl is crazy if she's claiming the Greek/Roman myths are real, but somehow Vanessa actually believes her.**_

_**Melaina is on the run. In her family, they have a saying: "A Paine never submits. They work through the pain and conquer!" Well, Laina is running away from being a Paine. Her mom attracted the attention of a god; Mars, to be exact. Being a Paine; that was something Laina could handle. Being a Paine AND the daughter of Mars; that was too much pressure. Of course, she had to run into some Apollo girl who doesn't know who the heck she is.**_

_**Nick was a thief. His mom decided to go insane and tell her eight-year-old son he was the son of the Greek god Hermes. Nick ran away, of course. It was bad enough he got picked on since he could lie like a pro and steal things with no adults watching. Claiming to be the son of Hermes will land him right in an insane asylum. Soon, he stumbles upon a cottage where a smoking hot girl lives. Luck would have it; he gets him and the hottie being chased by monsters.**_

**Chapter One (Prologue):**

**Four Beginnings**

**/break\**

Melody Devon woke up early in the morning, the sun was slowly rising. She stared up at the canopy of her princess-styled canopy bed. Her head was rested on the satin pillows as she stared up.

'_First day of summer_,' Melody thought to herself. '_Today is going to be a good day._'

Melody sat up, staring at the drawing-covered wall. The drawings varied; from beach-side drawings to the deep woods during the night. Melody loved the arts and nature, thanks to her mother teaching her the importance of the arts, natures, and many other things.

"Melody," Sandra called from downstairs. "Come down for breakfast!"

"Okay Mom!" Melody called back.

Melody jumped off her bed, and ran over to her desk. She turned on the stereo and music started playing. Melody danced around her room, music playing in the background. She walked over to her closet, and flung the doors opened. After sorting through and deciding, she finally found an outfit. Melody decided on a dark blue, long-sleeved turtleneck; slate-grey skinny jeans; black high-top Converse; and a dark green hoodie vest. She adjusted her clothes in front of a full-length mirror near her closet, and nodded in approval.

Melody walked over to her vanity, and sat down. She brushed her messy, ebony-black hair. She tried to tuck her long bangs to behind her ears, but it fell right over her face and the rest of her hair. Melody shrugged as she stood up. Her sea-green eyes wandered until her eyes locked with the three windows side-by-side. She walked over there, sat on the seat, and opened the window.

The green-eyed girl stared out and admired the view. The sea was stretching far out, with the sun shining on the water's surface. The salty air filled Melody's nostrils, making her smile. Her house was placed perfectly in front of the woods, close to the beach. A perfect, Long Island summer day, and Melody was going to spend it right.

She slid down the banister of the stairs. Melody landed right on her feet, and gave a soft smile. She quickly walked towards the kitchen, where her mom was preparing breakfast. Melody smiled as she sat down at the table, where a glass of orange juice was waiting along with an ocean-blue box was sitting. Melody looked curiously at the box, raising her brow.

Melody asked, "Hey, Mom?"

"Yes dear?" her mother, Sandra, answered.

"What's inside the box?"

Melody couldn't see it, but Sandra's expression turned sober. Her ocean-blue eyes had a sad glint and a shadow crossed her face. Sandra sighed and she tucked a loose strand of jet-black hair behind her ear. She slowly turned around, giving her daughter a rehearsed smile.

"That's a surprise for later. Right now, you need to each your breakfast."

Sandra placed a plate of fluffy pancakes and a small bowl full of blueberries and strawberries in from of the green-eyed teen. Melody gave a big smile as she dig into her breakfast, while her mom sat in front of her, reading a newspaper. Sandra shook her head as she read the paper.

"Oh dear…" the blue-eyed woman muttered under her breath.

Melody looked up, eyeing the paper. At first, it looked like a normal newspaper. But, it started rippling and it turned into a scroll. Melody blinked a couple of times, waiting for the scroll to turn into a newspaper. But, it stayed a scroll.

Once again, Melody's mind was acting up. It wasn't easy. She had ADHD, and that never made her life easy. Homeschooling helped a little, since her mom had a special way of teaching her, but the ADHD made it impossible to stay still or stay focused.

But, this was nothing compared to what Melody saw in the forest. The newspaper-turning-into-a-scroll thing was just weird compared to what she saw. Melody could've sworn she seen a shadow moving or red eyes staring at her from time to time. She wanted to tell her mother, but she didn't tell because she feared she might be sent to the loony bin.

"Melody," her mother said, "sweetie, are you alright?"

"Hmm?" said Melody, snapping her attention to her mother. "Oh…uh…I'm fine, Mom. Just lost in thought, I guess."

"Are you sure?" asked Sandra, worrying showing in her eyes.

"Yeah Mom," Melody reassured her mom, faking a smile, "I'm fine."

Melody tried to tuck her hair behind her ear, but it fell in front of her face again, like it did back in her room. Sandra laughed as she put away the scroll, which turned back to a newspaper.

After finishing breakfast, Melody grabbed her wicker basket she made last summer and put her iPhone in her pants pocket. She said bye to her mom and headed out the door.

**….**

Once she reached the beach, Melody took off her Converse and socks, placed them on a log, and headed towards the sea. Melody walked along the shoreline, searching for seashells. She held the wicker basket on her arm, and let her bare feet touch the cool sand.

Melody always loved the sea ever since she was little. At least, that's what she thinks. Melody wasn't too sure. She couldn't remember anything before she was nine; it was all a foggy haze. The only thing she knew for sure was about her father. Melody could remember faint memories about him: kind, sea-green eyes and a warm, caring smile. That's all she could remember about her father. Her mother, on the other hand, she knew very well.

Sandra Devon had a mother, a father, and a twin sister. Her father left for work for a few months, leaving Sandra alone with her mother, twin sister, and her mean grandmother. Her grandmother was so wicked and cruel; she beat up her and her sister almost to death. Her mother was so horrified, she ran off to tell her husband. But, her grandmother chased her to stop her. Unfortunately, her mother was chased into the ocean where she drowned. Her grandmother didn't even care and left Sandra and her sister behind. Her father returned, and was furious. He got his children healed up and chased after her grandmother. Her grandmother got her just desserts as she was killed at sea during a terrible storm. Melody wanted to know more about what happened, but she already pushed her mother too much. Melody hated to see her mother cry.

Suddenly, Melody stopped in her tracks. Lying on the sandy ground was an amulet. Melody quickly ran over, and bent down. She looked at the amulet with curious eyes, carefully examining it. The amulet had an ocean-blue jewel with sea-green flecks. The jewel was attached to a golden chain that allowed the wearer to put it around their neck. What caught Melody's eye was the golden trident in the middle of the jewel. It could barely be seen, but as Melody got closer, she could see the trident was glowing.

Melody cautiously picked up the amulet and placed it in the wicker basket among the seashells she collected. The young teen stood there for a couple of minutes before looking towards the ocean. The waves were crashing peacefully, as if all was right in the world.

But, something in Melody's gut told her otherwise.

**~Ω~**

"Vanessa Anastasia Archer!" a woman's voice yelled. "Get your butt down here before you're late!"

Under a pile of blankets and comforters, a tired yawn was heard. The covers were thrown off, and a girl with brilliant blue eyes sat up. Vanessa stretched, and rubbed her tired eyes. She looked over at her window. The sun was shining bright and it didn't hurt her eyes one bit. She gave a sunny smile and jumped off the bed. Vanessa sprinted out the room, and ran down the stairs.

Amelia Archer snorted as her daughter nearly fell off her chair. The woman rolled her stormy-grey eyes as her daughter offered a sheepish smile.

"Aren't you super excited for the field trip?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah," Vanessa said. "I mean, we're going to Long Island to check out the forest! All I see is the concrete jungle of New York City, Mom. I want to see some _real_ nature."

The woman smiled, tying her honey-blonde hair into a ponytail. She stood up, and fixed her daughter's braid. Vanessa pouted, and ate her cereal.

"If you wanted your hair to be curly," Amelia said, "then don't mess up your French braid! Though, I don't know _why_ you want to curl your hair when it is already so beautiful and unique…"

"Because you have curly hair you look pretty," Vanessa said. "I want to look pretty too, but also smart."

Her mother undid the braid, and Vanessa's hair tumbled down her shoulders. Chestnut-brown hair with amber highlights was wavy curls. Vanessa smiled, then rushed upstairs. Her mother protested, but the teen didn't hear. Vanessa looked through her closet searching for the perfect outfit.

"I'll show those snooty cheerleaders what a daughter of a Broadway actress looks like," Vanessa muttered to herself. "Jessica is _so_ going down."

The teen was so absorbed in her thoughts; she didn't notice a golden sun pendant appeared around her neck.

**~Ω~**

_Never look back, never think back, and never go back._

Those were the words Melaina Paine lived by. She spent most of her life on the run, avoiding her past and avoiding her expectations. Never once did she even consider going back home or think about her life before becoming a runaway. Laina didn't like to dwell on the past. The past was in the past and no one should even consider thinking about the past. The past held too much pain and suffering.

Laina's mom, Isadora Paine, was a US solider and decorated veteran. She was brave, courageous, strong-willed, smart, and a great leader. She was such a great solider; she attracted the attention of a god. And no, Laina wasn't crazy. Her father was Roman god. The gods of Greece and Rome were real. It took Laina awhile to process it too, but she learned to accept she was a demigod. That she, Melaina Selena Paine, was the daughter of Mars, Roman god of war. But, Isadora couldn't believe it. Her daughter was a Paine _and_ a demigod. She would make Laina do her very best. She set the expectations high and the tolerance low. It stressed Laina out to the point that she broke. Laina yelled at her mom, telling her she couldn't take it anymore. She left her mom in tears. It may seem heartless, but Laina was only eleven at the time.

Now fifteen, Laina had survived by herself for four years. She fended off monsters and avoided the wolves that followed her for some reason, all with a dagger that she—technically—_stole_ from some a son of Mercury (or was it Hermes?) that was about to steal her jacket. If she ever saw that kid again, Laina was going to kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

Her hazel eyes scanned the forest, searching for any signs of trouble or food. Laina was hungry. She hadn't eaten for two weeks. Curse her for forgetting to check to see if she needed more supplies! Then again, how was she supposed to get supplies? Her dark brown looked like a rat's nest, she was covered in dirt and grime, her clothes were dirty and raggedy, and her hazel eyes had a feral light in them. She practically screamed crazy homeless kid.

"Gotta find food," Laina muttered. "Dammit, curse you stupid Fates!"

The sky rumbled, but Laina merely cursed up at the sky. She was in Long Island, New York. As far as she knew, she had traveled from Maine to New York in the four years she spent running away. How she had gotten this far without truant officers or police tracking, Laina didn't know. All she knew was that she was fucking lucky. She traveled deep into the woods, tightly gripping the hilt of the dagger. If only a dumb hiker crossed her path. She could have easily jumped the poor bastard without raising her dagger. After all, who would want to mess with a crazy homeless kid? It was like poking a sleeping bear with a stick.

Laina spotted movement up ahead. The brunette grinned smugly to herself, and quickly followed.

**~Ω~**

Nick Dallas was the poster child for idiots everywhere. Nick was so desperate for food that he trusted some hobo to help him get some food. It turns out; the hobo was a pedophile in disguise. Nick had to run from Brooklyn to Long Island in order to lose the fucking pervert. Nick always seemed to have the shittiest of luck.

His life started out fine. His mom, Carolina Dallas, was the prettiest and kindest mom the world has ever known. She held him close when he had nightmares, told him the craziest of bedtime stories, and told him the bullies were a load of bullshit. Everything was just fine until she dropped a bomb when he was eight. Carolina decided to go insane and tell her son his deadbeat dad was Hermes, messenger of the gods. In Nick's eight-year-old kid mind, it was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to him. It made Nick feel a whole lot more confident. He was no longer Nick, professional liar, con-artist, and thief. He was Nick, son of Hermes. But, when he told his classmates they called him crazy and the teacher nearly took him to the nearest insane asylum.

Nick still claimed his dad was Hermes, but everyone believed he was insane. Nick had enough, so he decided to run away. He was free of the people who wanted to place him in the loony bin and didn't cause his mom anymore humiliation. But, there were some downsides to running away. He always had to steal food, he never got to sleep in a comfortable bed, and there were pedophiles everywhere.

At one time, Nick had stolen a dagger from some museum. He used it to try and jump a girl who claimed to be a daughter of Mars. Seriously? This girl says her dad's a planet and people call _him_ crazy? What a joke. Unfortunately, the girl stole his dagger and called him a "fucking stupid son of Mercury". This girl _really_ needed to get her gods right before she starts accusing people of who their godly parent is.

Nick caught his breath and sat on a rock. His chocolate-brown hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and his baby-blue eyes scanned the area around him. In the distance, he could make out a small house. A devilish smile spread across Nick's face, and a plan formed in his brain.

"I'm gonna get me some food and a nice, warm bed to sleep tonight," Nick declared to himself.

Looking around, he quickly got off and raced towards the house. Little did he know; there was a red-eyed creature was watching him from the shadows.

**/break\**

**Please forgive me if there are any errors or mistakes. Reviews, follows, and favorites are greatly appreciated. :)**


End file.
